Gambling Fever
Gambling Fever is a Sonic & Tails/Bugs and Lola cartoon short released on May 12, 2016 starring The Gambling Bug. The Gambling Bug is a small character who originated from 1951's Early to Bet infects others with the desire to gamble. He wears a green tie, a red jacket, a brown hat, and a white tuxedo. is the only appearance of this character. The Gambling Bug's history is unknown, but he was probably created by Robert McKimson, the director of the short. Storyline The cartoon starts by having Sonic describe what happens when the Gambling Bug is around. The cartoon shows some examples of what the bug can do: # Creame has eaten dinner and presented with the bill. However, he wants to bet the Amy "double or nothing" on a coin flip for the bill. Luigi begs him to just pay the bill and leave. # Knuckles and Rouge are sitting at a bar watching a fly buzz around their beer mugs. Rouge fellow bets the other 5 dollars that the fly will land on her beer mug first, to which the Knuckles says "It's a bet!". # Blaze puts a coin in a casino slot machine. He watches the wheels spin around until three oranges appear. He jumps for joy until the payout from the machine is actually 3 oranges instead of the jackpot. He gets enraged and starts destroying the slot machine. The narrator then tells the audience "So remember folks, the gambling bug will get you if you don't watch out!", the bug mocks his exact words then says, "and I will too!". After that introductory segment, the bug goes on vacation hoping to leave his victims alone today. Suddenly, he sees a Bugs Bunny asking Lola if he'd like to play Gin Rummy for Penalties. Lola disagrees and says he's through playing cards with the dog. The Gambling Bug decides to bite Lola's ear. All of a sudden, she goes berserk and starts repeating "Deal the Cards, Deal the Cards, Deal the Cards" to Bugs. He promptly loses(Eh, GIN!). Poor Lola spins the Wheel of Penalties, and her penalty is Penalty #14: The "Gesundheit, Doll". She is forced to blow bubble gum as the Bugs puts sneezing powder in her nose, causing her to sneeze and the bubble gum covers her. (Bugs:Gesundheit..... Doll 'Lola:'OOOOOOOOO, DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT YOU KNOW I HATE THAT!!!!!!!!!) Tails is not giving up, so he bites the cat's ear once more. Lola loses yet again, and gets penalty #75 on the wheel: "The William Tell". The penalty is that the Bugs shoots a toilet plunger at the apple on Lola's head, but Bugs aims it into the Lola's face.but the bug bites him again. The same thing happens,Lola gets bitten she loses, and receives penalty #36 on the wheel, appropriately Christened "Roll Out the Barrel". The penalty is to roll out a barrel of gunpowder. Bugs then puts a quick lit match on the gunpowder and Bugs blows up and flies back onto the ground. Tails enjoys the shenanigans so much that he wants to get involved. So, as the little bunny hops down the road alone, Pete grabs him and runs home to his cave, intending to cook him. Sonic shows up in a costume disguised as Pete Puma's second cousin, Paul Puma. He insists on helping her" get the fricasseeing off to a good start, asking how many lumps of coal Lola wants for the stove. Lola says "You better give me a lotta lumps, a whoooooooole lotta lumps", then catches himself just as Bugs rears up to hit her. "Oh no, ya don't", he says. "I'll help myself!" After telling his wife she's "too clumsy", Bugs then starts playing up the idea that he's going to be the sole star of the show, and to prove it, he'll take a 200-foot dive off a platform into a tank of water. Lola gets on an adjacent platform, and challenges Bugs to an even higher heights and diving into smaller amounts of water (a damp sponge). Eventually, She comes up with the challenge of diving off the platform into a block of cement ("On my head, yet!!"). Bugs accepts the challenge and starts to do the stunt, but Bruno forces his way into going first. When Bruno lands flat on the cement block, Bugs leads his dazed wife around, telling him that he's going on a 'trip' ("But I'm not going on any trip",Lola says, thoroughly dazed; "Oh, yes, you are...", Bugs advises him). Cutting a rope, Bugs starts a series of thoroughly timed "accidents" that initially sends the bear flying across the tent. Bruno then gets whacked around by various stronger performers of the circus until finally landing in a cannon, which Bugs uses to shoot him out of the tent. Bugs ends the cartoon by giggling and saying, "Well, that's one way to wind this up with a bang." The cat tries to play again but now the dog refuses saying "You're too unlucky, Lo; I'm-a-quitting before you kills yerself!". The bug comes in and agrees to play one with the Lola. He decides to cut for the highest card with her. She cuts a three of hearts, to which the gambling bug says "Not so good, Doll. Watch!" proud of having a good chance at winning; but only to draw a 2 of diamonds. Tails comes by before the gambling bug then says "Oh no! Not that! Not the Post!" So the cat tries to whack him with a Post newspaper as the penalty, and the cartoon ends. Musical Scores/Cues Looney Tunes/Merry Melodies-Opening What's Up Doc?(Sonic Generations Remix)- Title card/Credits Lola's Theme Category:Crossovers